helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Leslie's Birthday
Info Mr. Leslie personally sent an invitation to the birthday party. Go to Birthday Banquet and see what happens. Objective Attend Birthday Banquet: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *The dance at the end of the ball is unavoidable, but has no affect on the story. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady! I have something to report! Magda: Tell me. Maid: There is a person... asking for you. He has a sword. I... smelled blood. You need to escape! He must be the mercenary those people sent! I'll stop him. I must repay Ma'am...! Leslie: Put away the knife, maid. Maid: H- He's here! Leslie: As long as I lower my head, I can enter through the doorway. Magda: I'm sorry, Sir Bavlenka. The maid hasn't met you before. Maid: I... Magda: Prepare wine for Sir Bavlenka. Leslie: Lady Ellenstein, I'm here to invite you to a ball. It may not be grand, but... it's for my birthday. If possible, I'd like you... to be my dance partner. Magda: I would be honoured! Leslie: That's great! I'll make sure to prepare! Maid: He bumped into the doorway... I didn't expect a strong man to be one of your suitors. Magda: That's the Bavlenka family's knight. Maid: What? Magda: He's very kind. He doesn't care how you act... Oh, get someone to fix the door. Story Chat 2 Noble B: (continues to eat) Noble A: Hey, why aren't you talking today? Noble B: The Bavlenka family's hound is here. I don't want to be killed. Noble A: The world is changing. How could this kind of person have a higher status than us? Noble B: Speak less and eat more! The food here is delicious! Magda: (Sir Bavlenka doesn't seem to be popular...) Motiti: Lady Ellenstein, I found you! Magda: Miss Motiti, it's nice to see you. What's wrong? Motiti: Sir Bavlenka asked me to tell him where you were the moment I saw you, but he's surrounded by strangers! I think he wants to meet you! I can bring you to him. Am I smart? Will Sir Bavlenka stop messing up my hair? Magda: ...I'll tell him to not do that in the future. Motiti: Thank you! Magda: (Let's find Sir Bavlenka.) Story Chat 3 Magda: (He's over there! But why is it so... noisy?) Civilian Man: Give me another glass of wine! Servant: You can't drink anymore. Civilian Man: I'm not...! Bring me more glasses! The wine of the Four Families... It's too delicious! Sir Bavlenka can... drink it every day. It's worthwhile to kiss the ass of an old nobleman... Servant: You're drunk! Civilian Man: Shut up! You servants... should listen to me! If I say I want more, you have to bring me more! Leslie: No, he won't. Civilian Man: Bastard! How dare you look down on your old friend! Magda: (He was invited to Sir Bavlenka's birthday party, but...) Noble A: ... Nobel B: ...Heheh. Lady A: Hahaha... Lady B: Yokel... Magda: (Everyone is waiting to see a show. Poor Sir Bavlenka...) : Help him : Magda: (The servants are afraid of Sir Bavlenka, but if no one does anything, he'll be humiliated, I have to...) How can you allow this person to make a scene at a ball hosted by the Bavlenka family? : Servant: Lady Ellenstein, I'm really sorry. We'll deal with it! Come on! : Civilian Man: I'm... a guest. : Magda: (It's done.) : Servant: Thank you, Lady Ellenstein. Can you ask Sir Bavlenka not to punish us? : Magda: Don't worry. : Leslie: ... : Magda: Sir Bavlenka... : Stand still : Magda: (I shouldn't get involved.) : Servant: Sir Bavlenka, shall we- : Leslie: I know... : Civilian Man: This is a banquet held by the Bavlenka family! Behave yourself! : Civilian Man: Let go of me! What are you doing?! : Leslie: You should get out more, my friend. (throws out) : Magda: (Sir Bavlenka, he...) Leslie: I'm sorry. Magda: It's not your fault. Leslie: Maybe I was wrong... I was lucky to be chosen by the Grand Duke, but... Does friendship end when one person's status changes? Magda: (They were friends before, but now...) : They can't : Magda: There's no need to be sad. Today is your birthday. Losing friends like this was bound to happen... : Leslie: If I didn't join the Grand Duke's side and only took the money... : They can : Magda: No, you can still be friends! You used to drink with him, right? That's why you invited him here. Only he's not used to this. : Leslie: ...Will he be in the future? : Magda: It's similar to how in Finsel, nobles aren't... used to living with elves, Orens, Kangilas, or commoners. It takes time. : Leslie: You and the Grand Duke have different ideas about the future... : Magda: Oh, that's true. Leslie: Lady Ellenstein, I envy you. You're more courageous than me. You can talk to people, but I can only face a sword. Magda: It's because I'm just a nobody. Leslie: ...One day, you and me will be different people. I'm afraid... I won't be able to talk to you. Magda: Sir Bavlenka, you should be optimistic on your birthday! You're the bravest knight in the Bavlenka family! Leslie: I... Magda: (When the Ellensteins become a true, noble family, who will I leave behind?) Story Chat 3 Magda: Mother, I have a question. Eliza: Say it. Magda: Did our family have many... friends in the past? Where are they now? Will anyone help us? Was the Patron one of your friends? Eliza: Silly girl, fallen nobles have no friends. Only useful people deserve to have them. Magda: Is that the rule of nobility...? Category:Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript